Clínica Shikon
by Dark Kasami
Summary: Kagome es veterinaria y tiene su propia clínica. Inuyasha acaba de salir de la carrera y la busca para trabajar con ella. ¿Amor y trabajo?


**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Clínica Shikon**

Despertó sin querer, mirando a su alrededor. Aún estaba oscuro, sonrió. _Tengo más tiempo para dormir. _ Se acurrucó nuevamente entre sus cobijas y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida…

Contesta ahora mismo, es tu celular.. Contesta ahora mismo es…

No podía ser cierto, ¿no podían dejarla dormir? Y estúpido tono que había escogido, lo cambiaría cuando estuviera totalmente despierta. Abrió un ojo y busco su celular, que estaba a lado de su cama.

-Bueno…- decía para después bostezar- ¿Quién es?-

-¿Aún sigues dormida?- dijo en tono de burla- Que raro…-

-Pues claro- se tallo un ojo con el dorso de su mano- ¿Qué pasa Miroku, qué quieres a esta hora?-

-Llego un pacientito que requiere que lo cheques-

-¿No hay nadie?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Nop, nadie. Sólo estoy con Shippo-

_Genial. Maldita Kikyo, se supone que era su turno. _Miro el reloj que marcaba las 5 am. Se estiro lo más que pudo y volvió a atender el celular.

-Estaré allá en diez minutos-

* * *

-¡Muchas gracias doctora!- decía la señora mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su gatito- Perdone por molestarla a estas horas, pero no sabía qué hacer-

-No se preocupe, para eso estamos- sonrió- Lo bueno es que sólo fue algo que se quitará rápidamente si sigue con el tratamiento-

-Si doctora- la señora se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- y de nuevo gracias-

-No hay de qué- Miroku apareció para acompañar a la señora a la salida.

Se desplomó en su silla, tenía demasiado sueño.  
Kagome a sus veinticinco años ya había abierto su propia clínica veterinaria. Trabajaba junto con su prima Kikyo y su mejor amiga Sango. Las tres habían cursado veterinaria y habían salido con muy buenos promedios, siendo la más destacada, Kagome. Tenía muy buena habilidad como cirujana y qué decir como médico. Con ayuda del dinero que tenía ahorrado y con el préstamo que sus padres le hicieron, pudo abrir la clínica, invitando a Kikyo y a Sango a trabajar con ella. Como era una clínica de 24 horas, tuvo que contratar a Miroku y a Shippo para que cuidarán y ayudaran en la noche.

-¿Fue algo grave?- pregunto Miroku mientras se sentaba en la silla donde antes estaba la señora.

-La verdad no- frunció el ceño- ¿Y dónde carajos está Kikyo? Se supone que es su turno- Miroku se encogió de hombros.

-Intente hablarle a su celular y me mandaba directo a buzón, y Sango como vive más lejos no tenía caso molestarla.

-Si sigue así no me quedará otra alternativa que contratar a otro médico-

-La verdad es que no estaría nada mal, viendo que últimamente ha faltado mucho- Miroku vio a Kagome con sus pronunciadas ojeras, producto del cansancio que tenía. Admiraba mucho a Kagome, sabiendo que a su corta edad ya había logrado lo que siempre quiso.

_Miau, miau_. Un pequeño gatito entro a su consultorio.

-¡Oh Buyo!- Kagome sonrió, el gatito fue hasta ella para que lo cargara- Ven acá pequeñín- lo agarro y lo abrazo fuertemente. Luego miro a Miroku. –Pues intenta localizar a Kikyo, por favor, y dile que necesito que venga, tengo que hablar con ella.

-Si Kagome- Se paró y fue a su escritorio a tratar de localizar a la que pronto, ya no estaría ahí. Sonrió de felicidad.

* * *

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, las calles estaban concurridas y llenas de vida. Un joven miraba indeciso el lugar, ¿En serio lo habían mandado ahí?. Miro la clínica que tenía enfrente. Tenía un ventanal dónde se veían a las personas esperando su turno para pasar, y a lado la puerta principal, adornada con huellitas de animales. Miro arriba viendo el nombre del lugar "Clínica Shikon. 24 hrs" contaba con dos pisos, pintados de colores vivos y llamativos. _Si que esta grande. _Miro de nuevo el papel que tenía en sus manos y volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta.

-Bien, aquí vamos- y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ayame, necesito que le marques a Shigure, y decirle que ya están sus medicamentos- Se paró enfrente del escritorio de su secretaria mientras revisaba unas hojas.

-Si Kagome- busco en el directorio para después volverse hacía ella- Kagome, ese joven te busca-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?- Ayame le señalo al joven que estaba sentado en la orilla del lugar, leyendo una revista. Kagome se quedó mirándolo detenidamente. Era un joven muy guapo, tenía su cabello negro agarrado en una coleta, piel blanca y ¿Ojos dorados? Que inusual… y sexy.

-Sólo déjame terminar de arreglar estos papeles y pásalo a mi consultorio por favor-

-Está para comerse, ¿verdad?- Ayame le sonrió con una sonrisa pervertida- Si quieres paso a las demás consultas con Sango mientras aprovechas tu tiempo a solas con el joven-

-Jajaja si serás Ayame- le sonrió negando con la cabeza y caminando hacía su consultorio.

Justo cuando termino de guardar los archivos tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-

El joven de antes abrió y entro, yendo a estrechar su mano

-Mucho gusto, Doctora Kagome- sonrió. Kagome le estrecho la mano y lo invito a sentarse con un gesto de mano.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-

-Vengo de la Universidad de Tokio, y la maestra Kaede me mando con usted- Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Kaede?- ella había sido su maestra, y la cual la había ayudado bastante en su formación.

-Si, verá, usted…-

-Oye- Kagome lo interrumpió- ¿Qué edad tienes?- el joven la miro sorprendido.

-Tengo veintidós-

-Bien, yo tengo veinticinco, así que por favor, no me hables tan formalmente que me saca de mis casillas, háblame de tú.- le sonrio, haciendo que el chico también sonriera- ¿Tu nombre?-

-Inuyasha Taisho-

-Bien Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Kaede me mando contigo- sonrío- para que me dieras trabajo, acabo de graduarme y ella me recomendó venir contigo. Por lo que dice de ti, eres muy buena cirujano y yo voy para eso. No es necesario que me pagues, pues aún no tengo experiencia, pero en verdad quiero aprender de ti. Sé que has sido invitada varias veces a conferencias de medicina y no cualquiera es invitado a esos eventos.- la miro fijamente- Déjame trabajar contigo.

-Bueno…- sonrió. Definitivamente ese joven tenía seguridad y eso le gusto.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pues después de tantos años de alejarme del mundo del fanfic, pues quise probar de nuevo, perdí la práctica pero aquí estoy, ¡intentando recuperarla de nuevo! Jojoj.**

**Aquí Kagome es 3 años mayor que Inuyasha, y por lo mismo es más segura de si misma. Inuyasha será un poco más teto jajaja.**

**Espero que les agrade y los veo para el próximo capítulo.**

**Dark Kasami**


End file.
